


Условно пригодные

by hivershin



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hivershin/pseuds/hivershin
Summary: Уход L из приюта никому не даётся легко.
Relationships: A/L (Death Note), Beyond Birthday/L
Kudos: 6





	Условно пригодные

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — [wakeupinlondon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon)

— Можешь оставаться тут, нытик. Мы с L и вдвоём на чердак залезем.

«Знаю, что вы будете делать там вдвоём», — мрачно думает А и упрямо следует за ними. 

На чердаке интересно. Много всякого хлама: например, они находят курчавые каракулевые шубы в аккуратных противомолевых мешках; висящие на крюках будто свиньи на скотобойне. Россыпи гвоздей, которые Бейонд тут же щедрыми горстями засовывает себе в карманы. Коробки со старомодными женскими шляпками, утыканными перьями птиц, давно исчезнувших с лица земли. Шёлковые пижамы и маски для сна; длинные, до плеч, оперные перчатки, платья и костюмы, чересчур откровенные из-за проеденных молью плешей.

— Надевай, нытик. Ты будешь принцесса, я буду чудовище, L будет принц. А я буду грызть черепа и смотреть как принцесса трахает принца, — продолжает Бейонд тем же доброжелательным голосом, от которого у А выступают холодные капли пота. Бейонд показывает в улыбке неправдоподобно белые зубы, но его ненависть обрушивается на A как тысячетонный сейф в кабинете Роджера; как три этажа ветхого приюта с детьми, призраками, шкафами, жгучей ледяной ревностью Бейонда и равнодушием L. 

В ящиках комодов лежат детские книги, такие старые, что все дети на обложках — ещё бело-персиковые, ни единого смуглого лица; с золотистой пеной кудрей и ямочками на румяных щеках (А украдкой трогает свои бесцветные слабые волосы и думает, что дети на картинках выглядят гораздо более живыми, чем они трое — слишком взрослые, слишком бледные, перепачканные пылью, паутиной и с клубнично-липкими пальцами, которыми они лезут туда, куда не должны: одной рукой Бейонд равнодушно возит по занозистому полу безглазую куклу, а второй щиплет L за сосок. А не хочет замечать такие вещи. Но замечает). 

— Вы же знаете, что это — для нас? — рассеянно машет вокруг L. — Это Вамми и Роджер принесли сюда всё это антикварное барахло. Чтобы развлечь нас, заставить поверить, что этот дом старше Иова. 

— Но зачем? — с искренним любопытством спрашивает Бейонд. L перехватывает его руку и заставляет положить ладонь на другой сосок — Бейонд улыбается и снова сжимает пальцы, но нежнее, будто спелую ягоду. Под их общим весом разъезжаются разбросанные где попало глянцевые страницы, и L поскальзывается в руки Бейонда. А делает вид, что читает.

— Они хотят, чтобы мы сдружились: потом вы с гарантией продолжили моё дело, когда я умру. 

Бейонд хохочет:

— Но мы оба умрём раньше тебя, я же говорил…

— Роджер не знает, — обрывает его L. — И Вамми не знает. И пусть продолжают _не знать_ , иначе вас заменят и мне придётся начинать дружить с кем-то ещё. Это так утомляет.

***

— Явление — это всегда частично имя, — говорит им Вамми. — Всегда частично репутация. Причинить вред имени или репутации, значит, причинить вред явлению. Явление должно быть бессмертно. Имя — безупречно и не запятнано. 

L кивает. А и Бейонд переглядываются без слов: их имена ничто рядом с именем L. Имён у него много, и таких, как Бейонд и А, шестерёнок, безымянных безъязыких доноров, тоже должно быть много. Они — авангард L, пушечное мясо, его правая рука. L — это чудо, и А и Бейонд должны быть готовы за него умереть.

***

После слов L они еще некоторое время изучают чердак с его сундуками, наполненными печальным временем, саше с лишенной запаха лавандой, бакелитовыми пластинками с музыкой, которую никто никогда не слушал; с его странным обломками жизни, специально принесенными сюда одним из стариков в терпеливом ожидании любопытного ребенка; но без прежнего энтузиазма. Они отдавали дань вежливости стараниям Роджера и Вамми, но очарование первооткрывателей исчезло, будто на золотых эскудо оказалась метафорическая вездесущая надпись «сделано в Китае». 

А потом у них появляется замок.

***

Приют сидит в низине, будто подобравшийся к атаке пес, не замечающий собственной обрюзглости, возраста; топорща взлохмаченные обои, напрягая надсадно скрипящие под детским весом лестницы. За ним — пустоши, бесплодные старые пастбища, наполовину вырубленный лес; акры и акры, принадлежащие приюту, такие же унылые и нищие. 

До L А часто сидел после отбоя в большой гостиной и слушал, как огромный дом еле слышно дышит, пульсирует в темноте накопленным временем… пока ночь не схлынет от стёкол в молочный час, когда мир ещё затянут туманом: ни день, ни ночь, ни даже сумерки — но сразу и все три временные точки. Сидел молча. Говорить ему было не с кем и не о чем: А учился, работал в саду, чистил клетки кроликам — перед Бейондом у них ещё были кролики, — и всё это без единого слова. 

Времени до приюта он не помнит. Все воспоминания в его жизни начались здесь — дом Вамми для А соткан из прошлого, имеющего осязаемую форму пыли и крови. Всё приносило боль. Каждая солнечная жила вгрызалась в воспалённые от недосыпа глаза, каждая скрипящая доска вонзала занозы в голые ноги; страх темноты мучительно обезглавливал, артритный скрип фундамента по ночам глодал его кости, и А был уверен, что умрёт здесь, скоро, среди учебников, древности, тесноты и прохладной участливости профессоров. Затем был Бейонд, Бейонд Равнодушный, Бейонд Задира, Бейонд-чьего-имени-никто-не-знает, и боли стало больше. А потом появился L, и боль оправдалась. А наконец-то успел первым и забрал L себе… И L подарил им замок.

***

— Что было с Горацио, когда Гамлет покинул его, оставил наедине с замком, полным трупов, и обещанием, что будет жить? — cпрашивает А. L читает книгу, положив голову ему на живот, и даже не моргает, когда Бейонд вонзает гвоздь в портрет Шекспира на обложке, с чудовищной силой протыкая толстый том. День весенний. Поют птицы. 

Их замок — грубо сколоченная площадка на старом буке, в самой глубине заросшего парка. Это не дом, ведь дом — это место, которому ты принадлежишь и которое принадлежит тебе; дом там, где сердце, бла-бла-бла… (у сирот из приюта есть некоторые проблемы с тем, что считать «своей» собственностью), но их замок — это спасительное укрытие, особенно когда они там втроём. Почему L назвал площадку замком? В его диком воображении, в то лето увлечённом трудами Томаса Мэлори, она роскошна, как настоящий дворец, но у дворца нет фортификационных сооружений, а замок хорошо охраняется, спасибо Бейонду. Но она и не крепость — особы королевской крови живут в замках, так сказал Бейонд, и это было всё, что он, в свою очередь, почерпнул из «Книги о короле Артуре и о его доблестных рыцарях Круглого стола». Замок — значит, замок. Иногда приятно нафантазировать себе королевское происхождение, даже если ты безродный сирота. _Особенно_ когда ты безродный сирота. 

— Каждому замку нужны призраки, — говорит Бейонд. — Давайте наполним его смертью. 

L только закатывает глаза, но A послушно рисует им кровь, войну и пожары, крепит рисунки на стволе бука, загоняя чердачные гвозди крепко в мягкую древесную мякоть.

— Чудовища для чудовищ, — A улыбается, но не глазами. Он знает, что Бейонд смотрит на цифры у него над головой и ждёт, ждёт. Рисунки это хорошо, но Бейонд всегда хотел иметь личное, настоящее привидение.

***

Лето начинается с умирания: парк выцветает под палящим зноем.

Их общая тень — прореха на жухлом обносившемся ландшафте, поэтому А и L прячутся в замке под раскидистой буковой кроной, чтобы скрыть тень от света. Им слишком жарко, чтобы двигаться, только Бейонд бесконечно вертится на месте, бегает на самом пекле, прыгает и смотрит на небо широко раскрытыми глазами, словно может видеть цифры, беззаботно покачивающиеся в только ему видимом спектре солнечной короны. А и L общаются в основном фрагментами и шифрами — L экономит силы, A делает всё, чтобы сэкономить силы ему. Локтями L прижимает его руки к себе, к горячим худым бокам, греет, что ли, — жест невиданной от него нежности. А, дурея от собственной храбрости, робко вкладывает пальцы между отзывчивых губ L. 

— Ты холодный, — млеет L. — Мне так жарко.

Бутылки из-под клубничной газировки выстраиваются вдоль ствола-колонны: три формации конической формы, которые Бейонд сбрасывает на любого, кто осмеливается подойти к замку слишком близко. Стекло кидает крошечные радуги на голые ноги L. Их общая тень, так и не осознав свою неправильность, вытягивается всё дальше и дальше, сквозь руки А, сложенные на животе L, мимо люка в полу замка, вниз, по земле. А кажется, что их общая тень огибает Бейонда — он бы не удивился, и L не удивился бы тоже. Ветер пытается оторвать их тень от земли, но та прицепилась насмерть, совсем как A — к самому L. Когда температура повышается, сокращаются даже коды. Остаётся только вздох, стон и раскалённое «боже» и «ещё» и — «пожалуйста». Иногда через люк заныривает Бейонд, перескакивает через запах потных тел и клубники, чтобы схватить бутылку (газированная шипучка на жаре буквально вскипает, но Бейонду всё равно), хмыкает и снова убегает. 

Вечером Бейонд извращённо мстит А за то, что тот весь день провёл с L: он исчезает, и вместе с ним пропадает скальпель. Дорогой, остро наточенный, смертоносный; А думает, что Бейонд вынес его под рубашкой, и жалеет, что лезвие не проткнуло почку. Бейонд сам похож на скальпель, вынутый из своего бархатистого чехла, — тонкий, вопросительно изогнутый, нечеловечески-проницательный. Скальпель позарез нужен L в лаборатории, и L приходится искать — А ему не помогает (только не прятки с Бейондом, слишком много воспоминаний). А не любит игры, которые кончаются помятой одеждой, царапинами от ногтей. Прятки — это игра L и Бейонда, игра подсказок, скрытых тайн, обмана, воровства, и в конце — яростной короткой драки, укусов, похожих на поцелуи, и поцелуев под дых, стремительно стянутой одеждой, будто сброшенной шкуркой от апельсина.

L единственный, кто думает, что Бейонда _стоит_ искать. Другие дети сами пытаются от него спрятаться.

***

— Веселились? — говорит A потом. Это не вопрос, но Бейонд и L мычат в ответ что-то неразборчивое. Простыни на кровати промокли от пота (и крови, L всё-таки нашёл свой скальпель). На полную громкость грохочет музыка Бейонда — того невыносимого рода, что играет в супермаркетах (отдел бакалеи), лифтах или порно. А с тоской думает о пластинках на чердаке. 

— Бейонд вёл себя как дерьмо, — ябедничает L. 

А со страхом смотрит на Бейонда и обнимает себя руками. Кровать под его крошечным весом почти не прогибается. 

— Правда? 

L закатывает глаза и выдыхает — он злится или ему скучно. Когда он злится, это страшно, но скука, о, скука, это гораздо хуже; скука ведёт к драке, любая драка с L — нечестна, потому что им всем запрещено вредить ему (его обучение слишком дорого обходится Роджеру). Обычно А только приветствует идею избитого Бейонда, но сейчас он так устал, что хочет только L, хочет его на себе, себя — в нём, когда-нибудь, — и совсем не хочет сидеть у потухшего камина в гостиной и думать, как они тут — без него, и знать, что прекрасно. 

— У меня самые изысканные манеры, не слушай его, — Бейонд гладит L своими обгоревшими ладонями, прижимает его к себе так крепко, что неясно, где кончается его солнечные ожоги и начинается белая, как рыбье брюхо, кожа L.

***

Зной подтачивает приют. Глотает июнь и июль, стирает их из памяти, когда L роняет: «Скоро всё», и месяцы перестают иметь значение. Скоро всё. Август, когда дождь и гром обращаются друг против друга, когда остаётся только отчаяние и непроизнесённое «осенью L поступает в Кембридж». Для L август — последний месяц, который следует высидеть в приюте, и состоит он из холодной математики «поступление экстерном + два за год + экзамены = выпуск; система: работа + работа». Для А и Бейонда это простое понимание «может быть, вы больше никогда ему не понадобитесь». Они всё ещё играют вместе. L методично вычёркивает из списка то, что им следует сделать до его отъезда: таково его понимание дружбы, и по-своему, он справедлив. 

Когда A думает о будущем, у него начинает болеть голова, будто языком давишь на ямку в зубе или с силой нажимаешь на локтевой нерв большим пальцем. Он скорчился на проржавшем скелете шезлонга, сиротливо прикрытым лоскутами ткани, на на площадке, которая не замок (потому что сейчас L здесь нет, вы понимаете), и листает книги, не понимая, что хочет в них найти. Накрапывает дождь, и страницы разбухают у него в руках. А смотрит на город. Руины Уинчестерского замка, где собирался король Артур со своими рыцарями, богадельня, колледж для мальчиков; шпили, вонзённые в чёрные подбрюшья туч, — мачты осклизлых корабельных остовов, гниющих на дне. Там же, где A. Ему никогда не хотелось выбраться из приюта, даже когда было совсем плохо. Но он понимает, что рано или поздно придётся вынырнуть к свету, всплыть к поверхности раздувшимся трупом.

Как ненужную, А равнодушно устраивает голову на бортике. Острое ребро железной рамы давит на тонкую шею, надави сильнее — сломается; и думает о тушах китов, вынесенных на исландское побережье. 

Бейонд заглядывает ближе к вечеру, чтобы коротко избить А, но увлекается. Наматывает на липкие, словно вытянутая изо рта карамель, пальцы толстую контрабасную струну, затягивает, крепче и крепче на горле А; забавляется. Зачем? «Просто так», — и скалится, словно мартышка. 

Ногтями А скребет скользкие книжные страницы, сучит ногами, пока к ним не заглядывает раздражённый L:

— Вот вы где. Развлекаетесь без меня? Завтра мне уезжать, между прочим, это попросту… непорядочно — кидать в последний вечер. 

А выгибает в сухой рвоте, и украдкой он утирает стыдные слезы. Слышит странный скулеж, будто щенка, оторванного от соска, выбросили вовне, в пустоту и холод, и понимает, что скулеж — его. Бейонд сматывает струну, умильно дёргая залоснившимся от усилий носом, в молчании, словно скучающий взгляд L тонко-тонко зашил ему рот. 

L усаживается рядом с шезлонгом, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и открывает последнюю бутылку с клубничной газировкой о металлическую заклёпку на кроссовке А. 

А хрипит:

— Я всегда думал, что умру в этом месте, но не думал, что так скоро. Бейонд, это слишком. 

Бейонд очаровательно улыбается:

— Умирать необязательно. Ты ещё можешь стать преступником, — предлагает он, по-дружески обнимая А за плечи. — Мы бы тебя ловили.

— _Я_ бы ловил, — отзывается L. — Я один. 

Его глаза сияют странным далёким светом гениальности, граничащей с безумием, что дороже всех чековых книжек, облигаций и тайных папок «секретно» в сейфах Роджера. Бейонд на мгновение морщится, как от боли. 

Не было Бейонда, пока не возник L. 

Не было A, пока не возник L. 

Эмпирически, разумеется, — люди не возникают из ниоткуда, даже такие, как Бейонд или такие, как А, даже мальчики, которые не помнят ни дня до приюта. Ведь кто-то создал А, или, наоборот, разрушил до этого состояния, выпустил из него всё ценное и оставил послушную оболочку, впустил внутрь безумие и плохие мысли.

«Cogito ergo sum,— думает А, — dubito, ergo cogito, ergo sum, и может ego sum, ego existo».

В это он не особенно верит, важно лишь то, что однажды L нашёл А, и нашёл Бейонда, и вместе они были как звёзды на тёмном ночном небе, как стальная рука в бархатной перчатке. Неприкасаемы. Непобедимы. Но только если L был рядом. 

Пульс А замедляется, хотя нервы словно вибрируют под кожей, дрожат от напряжения, тупые и послушные его возбуждению, словно железные стружки — магниту. Его нервы живут своей жизнью. Такие же сумасшедшие, как его сознание. Может, когда А пропадёт, L вспомнит, что и его нужно искать, и найдёт его. Может, нет, и тогда А будет вечным призраком слоняться по приюту, наслаждаясь собственной бесплотностью и неуязвимостью, а L, L заберёт его с собой, заберёт с собой таинственное исчезновение А, и вопреки всему будет вынужден думать об А как об очередной загадке, которую ему так и не удалось разгадать. 

— Почему ты первый это придумал, — ноет Бейонд, послушно отдавая ему струну. — Я тоже хочу, чтобы он меня помнил. 

L безраздельно ими владеет, но глупо убеждать себя, что верёвка с их стороны так же крепка, как и на L. Скоро он уйдёт прочь, и А и Бейонд останутся одни. L оставит их позади, и каждый будет справляться с этим по-своему, думает A, поглаживая струну, как возлюбленного, и смотрит, как Бейонд поджигает… и поджигает…

Роджер и Вамми не поняли одного — в присутствии оригинала копии сознают свою ничтожность и бунтуют, пытаясь заявить своё право на индивидуальные воспоминания — на особенное отношение, которого удостаивается только оригинал. Может быть, со следующим поколением они изменят методу воспитания. Превратят лабиринт, в котором есть только выход «быть L, помогать ему» во что-нибудь иное — разрешат, например, другим детям рисовать. Петь. Готовить. 

Может быть, нет. А это всё уже неважно: даже если приют будет переполнен детьми, на самом деле, после L не останется никого. Это справедливо. До L тоже не было ничего и никого — потому что никто и ничто перед ним не имел значения. Вот и всё.


End file.
